


Growing It Out

by lannisterslioness



Series: Rebelcaptain Birthday Prompts! [4]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Post-Battle of Scarif, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisterslioness/pseuds/lannisterslioness
Summary: After months of being preoccupied with getting the new rebel base, Echo Base, up and running on Hoth, Jyn notices that Cassian's hair is getting longer and deicides she likes it like that. Cassian being Cassian decides to keep it since she likes it and it only results in frustration on his part until Jyn finally gets him to listen to reason instead of something she said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another cute little birthday one-shot! I don't think all of them will be one-shots, but I had fun writing this one. I have fun writing these two dorks being able to just be dorks honestly. Hopefully you guys like this, and I think later on tonight I will have another little surprise update for you all! ;)

    “Your hair is getting longer.” Jyn blurted out one morning. 

 

    Her and Cassian were still in bed, one of the rare mornings they actually got to sleep in while on Echo base, trying to enjoy every second of warmth they got from one another; Jyn was dreading leaving the warmth of their bed. She didn’t know how exactly it came about that she started staying in Cassian’s room, or when they started sleeping together actually, but it had been shortly after they came to Echo base, and the only time they got to see each other outside of missions together was when they were in bed together, not running around for once. The busy base had kept them from doing many things, one of them being haircuts, and judging from how Jyn was able to run her fingers through his hair longer than usual, and how sometimes Cassian had to tie his hair back, it was in need of a haircut. 

 

     “Think you could cut it for me? I’m getting tired of it.” Cassian sighed, pulling Jyn closer to get some more warmth as the cold air of the room began to get to him more. 

 

    “If you want.” Jyn shrugged, she’d cut hair before, she’d even cut her own hair, it wasn’t a problem; what was the problem was that Jyn sort of  _ liked _ his hair being longer. “I kinda like it longer.” She finally admitted. 

 

    “You do?” Cassian asked curiously. 

 

    “Yeah.” Jyn gave a small smile. 

 

    “Huh.” Was all Cassian replied with, Jyn could tell he was thinking of something, but of what, she didn’t know. 

 

    “I’ll cut it for you later.” Jyn said. 

 

    “Don’t worry about it.” Cassian replied. 

 

    “Cassian, you don’t have to keep it long just because I like it.” Jyn said. 

 

    “No, it’s fine, I can go a while longer with it.” He tried to assure her; for a spy, sometimes he was outright terrible with lying. 

 

    “Alright, suit yourself then.” Jyn sighed. 

 

    She knew it would only be a matter of days before it started driving him nuts, she already knew he was fussing with it as it was. All she had to do was wait, though she wished he wasn’t so stubborn sometimes. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    As Jyn had predicted, about a week later and she saw Cassian fussing with his hair, getting annoyed with it falling in his face and constantly trying to tie it back, though failing miserably half the time as shorter pieces would fall into his face. She thought about just letting him deal with it until he came to ask her for a haircut again, he said he would deal with it after all, though he was just trying to keep it that way for her sake since she said she liked it. Jyn never understood why men did that anyway sometimes, you tell them you like one little insignificant thing and they try to keep it that way to impress them. When she saw him getting frustrated with it while trying to spar in the gym, Jyn knew she couldn’t wait for him to ask, because he wouldn’t, and he was going to drive himself insane with it. 

 

    “Hey.” Jyn announced her presence as she walked up behind him, Cassian taking a break from the cadet he was sparing with and walking over to Jyn’s side. “Are you almost done?” 

 

    “For today, yeah, why?” Cassian asked. 

 

    “I’m cutting your hair before you hit the fresher, it’s driving you insane, I can tell.” Jyn reached up and tucked the stray piece of his hair behind his ear that had fallen in his face again. 

 

    “Jyn, I -” 

 

    “Don’t you even, it’s driving you nuts, I’ve been watching you for the past twenty minutes and you look like you’re about ready to tear your hair out.” Jyn noted. “You’re getting a haircut today.” 

 

    “But you -” 

 

    “I like you better alive, and you’re not going to stay that way out there very long if you’re focused on how annoying your hair is.” Jyn stated, ending the argument. “Come on, let’s go cut this mane off of you so you can actually focus.” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


    After a good haircut and a quick trip to the fresher, Cassian finally looked like himself again, at least like how Jyn was used to seeing him, and she couldn’t help but smile faintly at the sight. 

 

    “What?” Cassian asked, noticing the rare smile she wore. 

 

    “Nothing, it’s just good to have you back.” Jyn replied, walking up to him and running her fingers through his much shorter hair. “You look like Cassian again.” 

 

    Cassian smiled a bit at the comment, leaning into her hand as it rested on his cheek, enjoying the bit of contact they allowed themselves outside of rolling in the sheets together - Jyn wished they could be like this more often, and maybe, just maybe, after the war was done, they could get to do things like this more often. 

 

    “When this is all over, I might let it grow out again.” Cassian said as Jyn pulled her hand away. 

 

    “I think then it would be nice.” Jyn mused. “At least you won’t have to worry about it so much then. Next time, don’t be so stubborn.” 

 

    “I didn’t realize you were the captain now, giving out orders like that.” He said, his smile growing a bit bigger and Jyn just wanted to relish the moment. 

 

    “When it’s just you and I, I’m the captain.” Jyn smirked. 

  
    Cassian didn’t reply, he just leaned down and captured her lips for a soft and gentle kiss, the both of them enjoying their own little moment before they parted again. 


End file.
